The project is designed to develop, implement, and evaluate an on-going system facilitating self-directed continuing education for the practicing physician. The system integrates the following strategies: "contract learning" (designing individual education plans for the pursuit of knowledge and skills), "educational networking" (forming physician groups for continuing education), and "educational brokering" (linking physicians with learning materials and resources). The system is intended to provide a model by which medical libraries can become more responsive to the needs of the practice community by identifying and circulating educational resources concerned with the physicians' self-directed educational needs. Educational resources are defined to include not only traditional library materials but also wider community resources such as consultants, clinics, equipment, postgraduate courses and others. By serving as a link between all available teaching-learning material and the self-directed learner, the program provides a structure in which to facilitate and support physicians as they pursue their continuing education. It will also establish methods for validating self-directed study in a manner acceptable to quality assurance boards and medical societies for membership and relicensure.